


All That Matters

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Dragon Age - Warden Kallian Tabris - Lovers in the Dark Worldstate [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Injuries, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) The Archdemon is dead, but did Morrigan's ritual work?





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @liveinthehills: 'I thought I lost you' kisses for Tabris/Alistair.

Alistair is almost grateful for the explosion. It signals the end of the fight, the end of the Blight. It's over, no more Archdemon to worry about. But it's still a massive blast, one she was right at the centre of. And then, there is the small matter of Morrigan. Did the ritual work? He never trusted the witch, but tonight, more than ever, he prays that her offer wasn't some kind of deception.

He climbs the stairs two steps at a time, sometimes three, which makes him trip on his feet and fall on his face on more than one occasion. He's pretty sure he opened his chin and his forehead — he can feel his blood dripping down his face. It doesn't matter. He needs to reach the top of that blasted tower as fast as possible.  _ She _ is all that matters.

He kills a few straggling darkspawn on the way up and crosses path with a few injured soldiers walking down (as well as Sandal Feddic, of all people), tired, beaten, but relieved. The Archdemon is gone. The Warden killed it. The Blight is over. 

The first thing he sees once he finally reaches the top is the beast. Massive. Magnificent. And very much dead. He closes his eyes, focusing his warden senses on his surroundings. He can't feel the Archdemon looming over him anymore, only a handful of its minions, soon taken down by the remaining soldiers, and…  _ There! _

Alistair opens his eyes again and turns to his right. Kallian sitting on a ledge, with a healer fussing over her, and she's very much alive. The world dissolves around him as he rushes towards her. She must have felt him too, through the taint, because she soon joins him in his race, meeting him halfway. They crash into each other like a couple of charging brontos, hard, brutal, mouths pressed together so violently it can hardly be called a kiss. He only pulls away from her briefly to catch a breath before kissing her again, with slightly less force this time, allowing her to return the favour and devour him passionately. 

Her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead, even her nose, he doesn't leave an inch of her face untouched by his lips. He almost lost her. He wants to make sure this isn't a dream. She's here, she's real. Thank the Maker.

She grabs his face with such strength he's pretty sure her fingers are going to leave a mark on his cheeks. Her lips find his again, hungry and urgent. She presses her body against his, moaning softly. Maker, is it allowed to love someone so intensely, so completely, you can't live without them?

When they finally part, neither of them is entirely willing to break their embrace and let the other go. Alistair rests his forehead against hers and shuts his eyes as he starts taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

“Maker, I was so scared I might lose you,” he murmurs, more to himself than to her.

“I know. Me too.”

“Don't you ever dare leave me behind like this again.”

Tears are rolling down the sides of his face. Or maybe blood. Or sweat. He isn't quite sure anymore. All he knows is that his eyes sting and his cheeks are wet. Kallian brushes them away with her thumbs.

“I love you,” she whispers before planting another kiss on his lips. With more tenderness, this time. 

The sun finally rises over Denerim. Against all odds, they both made it through the night. They are alive, and the world can wait for them a little longer.


End file.
